Angelic Demon or Demonic Angel?
by Time-Stopping-9990
Summary: Bakura and Akefia are Demons in search of a new mate, Ryou is a run away from his old home, what will happen? and what is Ryou hiding? Bakushipping and other shipping maybe later on. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**YAY MY FIRST FANFICTION! And no it is not a one-shot, it's a chapter story, or will try to be one.**

**OK! This story idea came to me recently because I have had some unwanted….free time on my hands. DON'T GET ME WRONG! I love free time just that I have it because I am sick. 8(_)8 **

**IT SUCKS! PROMISE ME YOU WILL NOT GO THROUGH WHAT I AM RIGHT NOW! But any way, the story idea actually came from one of my classes I had and I hope you enjoy it. (^ u ^) And I also thought there should be some more Bakushipping and maybe other shippings later on.**

**Summary: Two Kings, both being Demons, are in search of a new mate that keeps visiting them in their dreams. Yet they only know this person by a song he plays on a flute. Will they find their mate? Or will they find something better or worse?**

**Disclaimer – Ok if I actually owned Yugioh, would I be doing one? Well even if I did own it, but sadly I do not, I AM DOING ONE ANY WAY! I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!**

**Oh and FYI Italics are thoughts and words within quotation marks are speaking words!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SQUIGLES ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**At the Demon's castle**

"All right you stupid pansies! Our Kings have ordered us, soldiers, to round up all young eligible human women and men and bring here to the castle for them to choose a new mate! I know what you're thinking and don't get any funny ideas. I AM LOOKING AT YOU STEVE! I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE UP TO LAST TIME!" The leader of this group shouted in a commanding. Other Soldiers snickered at this while the soldier named Steve shrunk back in embarrassment. "They said not to allow them to have a choice, they will come with us! Are you ready?!"

"Yes sir!" The men said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Are you all mute or just idiots with no brains who don't know how to speak up? Cause I know I am not deaf yet, I will repeat myself again. ARE YOU READY!?"

"YES SIR!" Said to soldiers again with much more force saluting their leader.

"Then get your buts in gear and go get them!? Be back from all of our assigned villages before sunset or no dinner, no excuses!" And with that they commander of the squads pressed a button on a control panel to his left to open the doors and then men run out.

The commander shook his head and left the briefing room. He walked through the halls and to the throne room. Upon entry he sees two men, one with wild long white hair, the other with silver shaggy hair, sitting on pitch black thrones. At first glance, you would think these men were you average rulers, if you were human of course. But if you were anything but that, you would have noticed that they both these men had Black bat like wings coming from their backs.

The King on the right was Akefia. He had silver hair that fell to his shoulders and sharp gray eyes. He was quite tan and had a scar coming down the side of his face. He was dressed in black pants and his red cloak. He normally wears only that, but when they have to appear in front of their people, makes an acception to be wearing a shirt at the time.

The other was Bakura. He also has white hair, but more wilder that the others and his eyes were a brownish red. He was much paler to his mate in comparison, almost sickly. He was dressed in a black leather jacket with a plain white shirt on and black pants with matching combat boots.

"My lords, I have sent them to bring young human men and women to the castle by the end of today. They are known to cover ground fast." The captain said.

The two nodded. "Good work commander. You are dismissed." Akefia said.

"Yes my lords." And with that the commander left to his quarters.

"Akefia. Are you sure we will find this one? I mean it seems likely but we have never even seen the Ra dammed person! We have only seen this person as a bright light and by the sound of a flute!" Bakura questioned.

"Calm yourself Bakura. Don't worry. I have a good feeling that we will find our new mate. And we will be using the flute to our advantage! We have a plan, remember?" Akefia grinned wickedly while Bakura just look at him confused before remembering and grinned along with his lover.

Bakura and Akefia have been having dreams for the past month about a person, unknown if they were male or female, playing a flute with the most beautiful tune that can calm the angriest of demons. With this person plaguing their minds, they knew they had to find him or her fast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TIME SKIP TO ONE OF THE VILLAGES ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**In the village with Ryou**

Walking through the village was a tire, young, white haired boy named Ryou. He recently ran away from his home to this village, wanting to escape his old life and most importantly, his abusive father. He had just arrived here and was sneaking about, trying to find clothes that allowed him to blend in with everyone else.

As he walked through alleys, he found and unlocked door and decided to go inside the house. _Who the bloody hell is stupid enough to leave their house unlocked when they are away? _Ryou thought to himself. He looked over to see keys peeking out from in between a couple baskets. _Are they really that bloody stu- You know what, I am just going to stay yes. These people have to have some clothes here, right? They seem to have money if they have all of this stuff._

Ryou walked around the house, looking for a room of some sorts. It was a bigger house then how it looked on the outside. The rooms were well furnished and the kitchen was well stocked.

When he finally found the bed rooms he began looking for clothes. He grabbed the first thing he could lay his hands and put it on. He stripped himself of his previous clothes, which was a blood stained long white garment. He had deep wounds all over his body that are now wrapped in old bandages.

He looked down at his feet and looked at his two anklets he always wore, one pitch black and the other pure white. He sighed remembering how his mother gave them to him before her passing and after he put them on, he did not realize that they were cursed and could not take them off, like he was going to. They were a gift from his mother.

He quickly dresses into a blue stripped shirt and gray pants. He finds a pair of shoes, but decides it be best if he just take them and not put them on at the moment, not wanting to take too much. Normally he would not be stealing anything, it seems to be against his nature, but then again, that's how it seems.

He never really did steal, but found when he did, he was never noticed and became very good at it, but never did it too often. He tried to give it up but was never able to but only did it when it was necessary and now it was. He puts as much money and food he can find into his bag that he brought with him and ran out of the house.

_Are these people really that stupid enough to expect not to get robbed if they leave they leave their bloody houses unlocked? Even if they could not find their stupid bloody keys? You know what, I should be happy no one even recognizes me. _They young albino sighed and walked through the streets as if he was just another traveler.

As he walked through the towns, he steered clear of the guards. They seem to know they people here by how casually they talk to them. _Which town am I in anyway? I don't really recognize it from my studies._

As Ryou continues to wonder through the town, he spots something in the crowd that made him pale.

Through the crows was a tall man with white hair and Brown eyes just like Ryou's doe eyes. He is dressed in a sort of pure white angelic tunic and is bare foot with and angry look on his face.

Panicking, Ryou turns and runs as fast as he can in the opposite direction of his father and quickly ducks into nearby alley ways after hearing his father call after him when he saw him.

Not paying attention to where he was going, Ryou falls to the ground with a thud after running into someone. "Looks like we found a keeper." The man said with a chuckle.

"Oh I am terribly sorry for running in- "He stopped in mid-sentence after hearing this statement. Ryou's eyes widened and immediately his head shot up to see two snickering guards and one with their hand extended to help him up. Ryou looks at the hand nervously, contemplating whether to take the hand or not.

"Aw look, he cute, polite and shy. Perfect for the Lords…or…." The other Guard said but was silenced when a guard his him upside the head.

"Oh just shut up and help him up! You heard the commander, no taking the innocents." The first guard said with a glare as they both took him by the arms and set him on his feet and were already leading him to a carriage.

"Wait! Where are you taking me!?" Ryou Asked in a panic.

"You should already know." The first guard said rolling his eyes.

"What? I should already know?" Ryou muttered. Panicking Ryou began to struggle in the guards grasps. He just escaped his father; he was not going to be taken by someone again.

Being stronger than he appears, he easily escaped their hold and he bolted down the road leaving the guards stunned.

"What the just happened?"

"I thought that brat was a weakling!"

"WHY THEY HELL ARE WE STILL DOING HERE! CALL THE OTHER GUARDS! Cut him off!" the guard said and started running after Ryou, while the second guard called other guards to cut him off.

As Ryou ran through the streets, he noticed that there were many guards coming his way. He knew he could not turn around because if he tried he knew he would just run into the same problem.

He turned into a nearby alley way and ran down it until stopped suddenly when he was cut off at the end.

Try as he might, Ryou tried to back track but noticed that he was cornered on both sides. "Alright. Alright. You caught me. I will come freely now" Ryou said as he slowly raised his hands above his head.

"Grab him men!" That was last this he heard from one of the guards before he was knocked out.

**OK! OK! FIRST CHAPTER FOR BAKUSHIPPING! How did it go!? Did I get you hooked? Eh I might have, I might not have. I SHALL SEE! Anyway. I am a thiefshipping fan but I am starting to get into tender and bakushipping as well now. **

**Any way RYOU IS CAPTURED! Please R&R and not Flaming! THX FOR READING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK! BACK WITH CHAPTER 2 OF MY STORY! I kind of wrote these on the same day, mostly because I could not sleep at all for the life of me. Hmm don't know why, but I waited to post it now because I had to edit. Yeah I would die if I posted a rough outline because of all the typos and weird sentences. **

**But ANY WHO! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY! I am so happy you liked it!**

**Oh and FYI! I won't be able to post the next chapter for a few weeks because I have to cough up my computer to my school today so they can wipe my hard drive. SO BUMMED! I get no access a computer at ALL! But luckily I backed up all of my stories on a flash drive! Yeah, like I would risk losing my stories!**

**DISCLAMIER: No I do not own Yugioh. But if I did I would be major fangirling because I would own Ryou and Bakura and Melvin and Marik and all of them! Well except Anzu/Tea. No friendship speeches allowed!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SQUIGGELS ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

With Ryou

"Come on. We better get this brat to the castle right away before he wakes up!" said one of the guards from outside the now moving carriage.

"Relax; don't get you panties in a twist! We moving aren't we!? Kul Elna is just a few minutes away from the damned Lords' castle. Just be happy we found him! The only people who live in this run down town are old hags and young thieving brats." Another Guard said.

"Ha ha you have a point there Ushio. But you're buying my dinner for that comment on our Lords unless you want to let it slip. No matter how true it is."

"YOU BASTARD! Damn it Keith!" Their chatting continued for some time, and as they continued to talk, they failed notice that a clearly pissed off Ryou had finally woken up after knocked out.

_Well this is just Fan-bloody-tastic. I finally escape my terrible excuse of a father JUST to get knocked out by guards. Can this day get…NO I AM NOT GOING TO FINISH THAT SENTENCE! 10 bucks to anyone who can prove this day can go nowhere but up!...And now I am talking to myself…in my head….making bets with people who cannot even hear me….way to go Ryou...your going crazy….way to go…_

When he tried to stand up and stretch, he realized his wrists and ankles were bound, which only added to his anger. **(1) ** _I swear when I get my bloody hands on those bastards they are going to regret taking me. _For the rest of the ride to the castle, Ryou silently cursed at the guards.

When the carriage had finally arrived at the castle, it was one minute to sun down. "I TOLD YOU WE WOULD MAKE IT YOU IDIOT! Haha I won the bet! Now you owe me dinner for a week!" The guard named Keith said from outside the carriage.

"Yeah, yeah whatever idiot. Come on, let's grab the kid and put him in his room already." The other guard named Ushio said while opening the doors to the back. "Will you look at that, snow white DID wake up and he did not need a kiss from his Prince Charming."

"Well if it isn't Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber. What else are you going to say to me? Is it going to me a message from the Red Queen saying, 'OFF WITH HIS HEAD'!?" Ryou retaliated still sitting in the carriage with his hands and ankles bound tightly still.

"Do you wanna go!?" Ushio said. With one look, Ryou noticed he was going to snap anytime now.

"By 'go' you mean leave and go to another village, then yes I would LOVE to go." Ryou said with a childish grin.

"You little smart mouthed BITCH!" With that the Ushio climbed into the carriage and punched Ryou as hard as he can right to the jaw. Ryou fell to the floor with a thud laughing on the inside; he was getting what he wanted. Now he just had to wait until the leaders or lords or whoever they were came out of their damn castle.

It wasn't his first choice to be used as a punching bag again, but if he wanted to leave, he had to go through this.

He slowly sits up with a small grin on his face as well as a little blood coming from his forehead and mouth. "Wow, attacking someone who can't fight back. You must really have guts. Either that or you're a spineless coward…oh, my bad, I forgot who I was talking to for a second."

"You need to learn your place you smart mouth little bitch!" Ushio said and this time kicked Ryou in the stomach, causing him to cry out and double over in pain as he was unknowingly re-opening hidden wounds. He did this a couple more times in the same place on Ryou's sore body. Right when he was about to kick again, fate finally came through with Ryou's plan when not one but both of the demon lords decided to walk out of the castle.

"You might not want to do that." Ryou whispered in pain, still hunched over and looking up at Ushio through his white bangs.

"You cannot tell me what to you bastard!" Ushio said with rage still clouding his mind. Ushio kicked Ryou again harder against his chest this time. Ryou cried in pain but it was muffled when Ushio placed a hand over his mouth and yanked him up by the hair. "Besides, I bet your daddy must be wondering where you are right now, huh Prince Ryou?"

Ryou's eyes widened in fear. _He knew! How did he know who I am!? I have never left the palace once! No, no I cannot panic! I can't show my fear to this bastard! He will just use it to his advantage! _

Ushio took his hand from Ryou's mouth and punched him square in the jaw causing him to scream in pain making sure it was loud enough this time for the demonic lords to hear. "You may know who I am, but you should have listened to my warning earlier. Who will save you from the lords of this castle?"Ryou grinned at his statement which was soon wiped off again with another kick to the stomach.

"You little bastard, they are not here. No one can save you from me!" Ushio shouted.

The two lords suddenly appeared at the entrance to the carriage. "USHIO! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" Akefia yelled at him while Bakura hopped into the carriage, grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the carriage walls.

"That little brat over there was being rude and disrespectful! I had to teach him his place!" He glared at Ryou.

After the last kick to the stomach, all of Ryou's previous wounds were re-opened and he was in a lot of pain. "Learn my place? You would not even tell me why I am here when I asked. I would have come along willingly. I did nothing wrong and you just attacked me." He said in almost a whisper making sure pain was laced in his voice.

"Why you LITTLE BITCH! THAT CUNT IS LYING THROUGH HIS FUCKING TEETH!" Ushio struggled to get out of Bakura's grasp to beat Ryou some more, but to no avail.

"That's enough Ushio! He does not need to learn his place. YOU DO!" Bakura spat as he grabbed Ushio by the throat and dragged him out of the carriage and towards the castle to teach him an important lesson of his own.

"SAVE SOME FOR ME WILL YOU!" Akefia called with a grin.

"You'll be lucky if he is not dead when I am done with him!" Bakura called over his shoulder with Ushio struggling in his grasp.

Akefia Chuckled. "You kill him you don't get any for the new week!"

Bakura stopped and turned; now holding Ushio by the throat with a death grip. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Maybe I would maybe I wouldn't. Are you really willing to risk it?"

Bakura cursed. "Damn it fine. I won't kill him, though he deserves it for attacking the boy." Bakura's grip tightened around Ushio's throat even more, but enough to not kill him and finally stalked off.

"Oh! Which reminds me, what's your-"Akefia turned around only to see that the boy had fallen unconscious. "Did he really hit you that hard?" Akefia muttered to himself when he looked at the boy.

His 'clothes' were plain to him but they suited the boy quite well. Well…all but both of the pure white and pitch black bands around his ankles and his bag that he clutches close to him. He was like a sleeping child holding his stuffed animal so tight, afraid it will be taken in his sleep. _Is this the boy we saw in our dreams?...No we don't know for certain yet…but still. It just feels like it. Oh Gods I am going soft._

He sighed while picking the boy up bridal style carried him to his room. When he entered what was now his temporary room, a well lit square room with a bed and a window, he placed him gently down onto the bed and looked at him.

He smiled at the boy and when he turned to leave, something caught his attention. The boy's shirt was pulled up a little bit, but just enough to show a thin line of cotton bandages that had turned red. He lifted the boy's shirt only to see his chest and torso covered with old bandages with fresh blood seeping through.

Curious and a little worried, he turned one of his nails razor sharp and carefully cut open the bandages. After doing so, he gasped in horror when he saw deep gashes littering the boy's skin all over his chest and extending to his back. Knowing better not to aggravate and re-open the wounds even more, he just stared in shock and anger.

Right when this happened, Bakura made his way into the boy's room laughing evilly. "Akefia, have you ever realized that Ushio is a screamer when he is being tortured?! It's quite funny how he screams like a little girl begging for… Akefia what are you looking at?"

"Bakura…" Was all that Akefia said, not looking away from Ryou's wounds while pointing at the unconscious boy before them. Bakura walks up beside him and looks at Akefia before looking at the sight before him.

Bakura stares in shock. _Who the hell would fucking do this to him!? _They thought at the same time

Akefia was the first to break the silence. "Bakura, I think I am going to pay Ushio a little visit right now. Call the doctors to get him some medical attention right away and start interviewing the other people." With that Akefia turned to walk out with Bakura following him.

"What!? Can't I at least watch you torture him!? I don't want to talk to those fucking mouth breathing idgets (2)!"

"At least get through as many people as you can before feeling like wanting to kill every single one of them."

"Yeah, you're too late. Already crossed that bridge." Bakura growled and crossed his arms.

"Fine how about this. If you can interview 20 people or more, you can come back and look after him." Akefia said gesturing to the Ryou's room with a knowing smirk.

Bakura just glared at him…even if it was true. He did not know why, but he seemed to be a little attached to the boy, even if he only saw him for a split second. He couldn't really explain it. "I was not going to do that." Bakura muttered and looked away.

"Sure you weren't. Sure you weren't." Akefia taunted and just gave him a knowing smirk as left to have some fun with his new favorite punching bag.

Sighing, Bakura left and entered the first room, after informing the doctors of course. He looked the girl over before sighing again. She had brown hair that was some sort of a bob cut style. She had blue eyes and was looking out a window. She seems happy to be here and also overly perky in an annoying way.

She turned to look at him upon entrance to her room and she smiled at him. "Yo, I'm B-"

"I know who you are, My Lord. Thank you so much for having me here, I hope you pick me…" And with that, the girl began to ramble on and on about how she would be a good choice and how the most important thing in the world is friendship.

Bakura sighed._ "Ugh, this is going to be my whole day, isn't it?" _

**I kind of wrote Ryou with a big anger management issue problem in the beginning because A) for some reason I can always see him with one. Like he's one of those people who seem nice on the outside but to strangers the vent off that contained anger. B) The reason why in the beginning is that you will find out later into the story (dad is involved BIG TIME) and C) usually when people are in pain (no one know about Ryou's wounds yet) they are most likely to be over load ticked off and or over load kind. I went with over load ticked.**

**YES IDGET IS A WORD! LOOK IT UP! It means Idiot. Much like Baka…But I just wanted to put idget in there for the fun of it! I will use baka later though because those are fun words to say!**

**Oh yeah and at the end, if you did not notice, hehe yeah that was Tea….She is one of those "special" Characters, If you know what I mean *Wink* *wink***

**Any who, PLEASE R&R and not Flaming! I will even have Ryou give you a cookie! *Ryou gives you a free cookie***


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM HERE! I AM ALIVE!**

**YAY! CHAPTER 3! I REALLY LOVED ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED MY STORY! IT MEANT TO MUCH TO ME! ^u^**

**AND I AM SUPER HAPPY RIGHT NOW! At first I lost this chapter and started to write a new one which was just not as good as the first one but I also picked up an interesting idea for it, but now I found it again and now I am mashing my two ideas together! **

**Any way ON WITH THE STORY! AND THE SQUIGGLES! gotta love those squiggles. ;)**

**Disclaimer: In my dreams I would own Yugioh,…but sadly since it is in my dreams…I do not. *crocodile tears fall down face***

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SQUIGGLES ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

With Bakura.

It was the Thirtieth interview he stormed out of before the girl could even take a breath to speak. He could just tell by here purple hair and stupid, playful smile placed on her face that was practically screaming 'I know you want me' that she was an air-head and a gold digger.

Walking through the halls, deeming himself done with the interviews of these damned annoying people; he decided to pay a certain mysterious boy a visit with the excuse of making sure the doctors are actually doing their for once.

Along his was to the boy's room, a sudden flash of black went right past his face and down the next hall, nearly knocking him over. Sighing, his anger level growing after almost being knocked over, he ran up to and equally angry Akefia. "What the hell!? Watch where you are bloody going next time Akefia! Ugh, never mind that,...did you find anything about that boy yet?"

Akefia looked at him and his anger seems the go down a little but still clearly there. He sighs,"Well...kind of."

"What the bloody hell do you mean but, 'kind of'?"

"What I mean is that the bastard is still hiding things, I just know it. He says that he knows the boy because he met him once, before he took him here apparently, but won't fucking say where or when. That bastard, the only other thing I could beat out of him before he passed out from all the pain I caused him was that his name is Ryou …and that he is 'different'..."

"Different? Like I am a mutant ready to go into a fiery rage and destroy your loved ones without mercy different? Or the soft kind of different where he is hiding a deep dark secret he has kept this whole life? It would be really amusing if it was the mutant one, we would have so much fun taking THAT down." He laughed sadistically.

Akefia rolled his eyes at his dry humor. "I am pretty sure it's the 'deep dark secret' different than the 'mutant' different. And quite honestly, he does not look like a blood thirsty killer like you did."

Bakura glared in anger. "That was centuries ago! Let it go already! I only destroyed half of the world's population in my rage! Gods, lose your temper once and kill thousands of people and suddenly you're branded as a homicidal killer. DROP IT ALREADY!"

"Hey you're the one who killed innocent people of neighboring kingdoms, not me." Akefia laughed evilly, but soon received a swift punch to his arm. "OW! Fuck, what was that for?!" he asked rubbing his arm.

It didn't look like it but Bakura was actually very strong. At first glance, you could see a little of his natural muscle he has on him, but it would not look like much. That is, until you try to take him on in a hand to hand fight. When he uses his full strength... well, let's just say that the last guy to fight him could not leave the healing chambers for 4 months without being watched over or in great pain. He was not quite as strong as Akefia, but he could hold his own in a fight against him if he had to.

"THAT was for not dropping the subject when I said so and look at where it got you."

"Still you didn't have to hit me that hard!" Akefia glared. "Why are you wondering the halls anyway? Aren't you on interview duty?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I asked first." Akefia had to hold back a smirk when an idea or two came to mind to what Bakura was doing wondering the halls.

"Yes well you see, after talking to a fucking friendship obsessed girl, a gold digger, one to many air heads, a couple perverts trying to come onto me while interviewing and all around assholes, I got tired and gave up. I got through about 35 of them. I only talked to 5 of them I think, or was it 6?"

"Only 35? Gods! How many are left?!"

Bakura grinned. "First, I sent nearly the rest home because I was not going to waste my time on bakas like them! And second, I think you already fell hard for a certain boy who seems to be currently unconscious in our guest room." He said with a smirk.

"But how do we know its him!? no offence to the boy."

"I know its him because right before I left, I got curious and searched his bag. He has a golden flute in there. Ring any bells?"

"You searched his bag?!" Akefia sighed. _Well I guess I can't blame him. He was and still is a thief. He did try to steal from the castle when I first met him. Haha, that was a good memory. Nearly destroyed the castle we were so pissed at each other. Akefia smirked_. "Well to your earlier comment, yes I won't lie. I have become fond of him, but not as much as you. I am sure you are just dying to get into his pants now, even if he is unconscious."

Bakura just glared at him, feeling a blush coming on but suppressed it immediately. "So you're accusing me of wanting to rape an innocent boy who not only unconscious, but is also a guest at our own castle?"

"That is exactly what I am saying."

Bakura was about to retort when an Idea came to mind. "Akefia, what would you say to a little bet I just thought of?"

Akefia looked at him suspiciously and crossed his arms. "Depends on what the bet is."

Bakura's grin turned into a mischievous smirk and snaked his arm around Akefia's waist leading him down halls towards Ryou's room. "What would you say about a little competition to see who can convince him to be our new lover? Winner gets to take him first."

Akefia looked at him suspiciously and thought about it. _A bet to see who can convince this Ryou to be our new lover? As tempting as it sounds I am not sure If I should agree to this…but...the idea of taking the boy first…..how can I turn that down!? I bet he is a virgin as well, which would make it so much better when I can flaunt it in Bakura's face…what the hell. _After thinking it over Akefia turned his head to him with a grin on his face. "Deal and to decide who wins this bet, he has to kiss us. We cannot kiss him. but everything else goes."

"Fine, then it's officially starts when he wakes up." Bakura smirked as they were nearing Ryou's room.

"Yup, and I already know it's going to be me who wins anyway." Akefia said smirking, knowing he was angering his mate easily.

"And what makes you think you're going to win?" Bakura spat, venom woven into his tone. He tightened his grip around Akefia's waist.

"No offence, but I know he is going to fall for my sexy body, just like you did."

At that statement, Bakura finally snapped. The only warning he gave was a growl on anger before he punched Akefia square in the jaw. Not expecting this, Akefia fell down to the ground with a hard thud.

As quick as he went down, he sprang up and tacked Bakura to the ground and started to wrestle with him.

"You seriously think you can beat me in this bet Bakura?" Akefia said with a smirk but anger laced into his tone from being punched without much of a warning.

"I am not going down without a fight Akeifa! I will win this bet!" Bakura spat flipping Akefia off of him and pinned him onto the ground. "Besides," Bakura leaned down to whisper into his ear, "I know you fell for me for my sexy body before I fell for yours." With that statement they two started tumbling blindly through the halls trying to pin the other.

They both knew that this was only partially true. Yes at first, Bakura and Akefia fell for each other more for each other's looks more than their actual personalities. But after sometime, real loved formed between them and you could say they fell in love all over again.

Somehow, during their fight, Akefia and Bakura tumbled to the hall adjacent to the hallway Ryou's room in and heard a crash followed by a loud scream that they assumed was Ryou. Looking at each other, they got off each other and sprang to their feet almost immediately and ran to his room.

But when they arrived at the door his room, they noticed a nurse holding her swelling jaw outside his door. Bakura was the first to speak. "What happened? We heard a crash and then a scream."

The nurse looked up and moved her hand from her jaw to reveal a dark bruise forming there. "My lords, I beg of you! Please don't go in."

Bakura gave her a quizzical look. "What happened to your face?"

The nurse looked at the ground, scared to answer but even more scared not to. "He was provoked when we first entered the room and accidentally hit me when he spun around. I am sure he did not mean it, but he can muster one hell of a punch." She moved her hand to her jaw once again to relax the pain.

Bakura looked at Akefia and they nodded to each other. "Step aside."

The nurse looked at them like they had grown a second head. "My Lords it's no safe, even if it was accidental, that boy is dangerous!" The nurse pleaded but to no avail.

"I said, MOVE ASIDE!" Bakura growled and advances with Akefia behind him.

She sighed. "As you wish My Lords." The nurse stepped aside from the door, allowing Bakura and Akefia enter.

Without hesitation, Akefia threw the door open only to stand there with Bakura in utter shock at the scene in front of them.

In the farthest right hand corner of the room, stood the white-haired boy with a scalpel in his hand holding it like a dagger in a defensive position. His shirt was missing and there were no bandages to stop any blood that was flowing from his body. Behind him were large angelic wings. One wing was pure white with some sort of black markings on them. While the other had a grayish tint to it. If you looked close enough you would have noticed that his wing grew darker and then would suddenly become pure white like the other and repeat time and time again.

Standing in front of him was a doctor with a sedative in his right hand trying to approach to boy without getting cut by the scalpel. He did not have any cuts or bruises on him but he looked flustered and very much annoyed by this boy.

Lying on the ground was an unconscious nurse, but not harmed in anyway.

After making their appearance known, all eyes immediately drifted to the two new occupants of the room. Ryou, trying to use this to his advantage, was about to flee the room by jumping out of the nearby window.

The Doctor, seeing what he was about to do, had quickly ran up to him, stuck the needle into his arm and pressed down on the plunger, forcing the sedative into his blood stream.

Angered by this, Ryou pushed the doctor away from him as hard as he could to the ground and pulled the needle out of his arm. He threw it at the wall across the room and made a run for the window.

Bakura, finally getting over his shock, ran up to him and grabbed him from behind and lifted him off the ground.

Kicking and struggling against his tight grip, Ryou tried to free himself and let his anger take control of his words. "Put me the fuck down you bastard! I never chose to come to this bloody hell hole of a palace! This is technically kidnapping you are aware of this? Or are you just that slow!?"

Bakura only chuckled and held him tighter and whispered into his ears. "When you wake up, I better see you not trying to escape again or using such crude language. Or else I will have to punish you and I really don't want to bruise that sweet, innocent face of yours."

Ryou froze at those words, his eyes widening in fear as memories from the past flashed through his mind.. _T-those...those words…HE said them…right before he tried to teach me 'a lesson'….I need to get away from here! But…I am so tired….I can just close my eyes…why should I leave...its so nice here...so nice...Father won't get me...its not my fault... _right before Ryou was about to fall asleep, he whispered. "S-stop... I told you… it wasn't…my fault."

Bakura tilted his head in confusion after feeling Ryou go limp in his arms, but his angelic wings remained there. _Stop, I told you it was not my fault? What did he mean by that? And is this boy really an angle? What was he doing in at KulElna of all places? I thought Angles aren't allowed to leave their kingdom now under the law of their new king. _Bakura picked the boy up bridal style and placed him on the bed and turned to the doctor. "What happened here? Tell me NOW!"

**Now I will end it there! MWAHAHAH! Sorry. If I continued it there I would lose my chapter four now wouldn't I. AND THAT WOULD BE BAD! **

**Well,...WHAT HAPPENED TO RYOU?! Quite a thing to walk into huh? And Bakura and Akefia Discover Ryou's wings….kinda! You will figure it out later. And yeah, there is an alleged 'law' created forbidding the angles to leave their kingdom by their unfair king. Again YOU WILL FIND OUT LATER IF YOU ARE AWESOME ENOUGH TO KEEP READING...please keep reading...**

**TAKE CARE NOW! BYE-BYE THEN! **

**OH AND PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMING! It hurts! *teardrop***


	4. Chapter 4

**MWAHAHAHAH! I FINALLY GOT MY TABBY BACK I FINALLY GOT MY TABBY BACK! NOW I CAN UPDATE ONCE MORE WITH OUT BORROWING (random friend: *cough* stealing *cough*) SOMEONE ELSE'S COMPUUTER! YAY!**

**Ok happiness aside, THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED FOR CHAPTER THREE! THAT MADE ME SOOOO VERY HAPPY! Like this happy *streches arms out as long as physically possible* and so much more!**

**And for those who are wondering "WHEN WILL RYOU, AKEFIA, AND BAKURA FINALLY MEET… WHEN ALL ARE CONSCIOUS!?" I PROMISE THAT THEY WILL SOON! Please just be patient and let the plot play out for the moment. I swear they WILL meet…soon! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Pretty please with rainbow sprinkles on top cause, let's face it Rainbow sprinkles are amazing! And also who would write this story! Don't answer that…Anyway DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Disclaimer: Idonotownyugiohinanywayshapeorformalthoughthatwouldbesuperawesomeifidid!**

**FYI!: Flashback = BOLDED!****Flashback thoughts = **_**ARE LIKE THIS AWESOMENESS!**_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SQUIGGLES! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

In Ryou's room.

"Are you going to bloody tell us what happened in here or will I have to beat it out of you!? Because my patience is wearing thin." Bakura stated impatiently infront of a very exhausted looking Doctor.

"Bakura, I am just as confused and worried as you are. But threatening one of our doctors into a fucking coma will not get us anywhere from where we are now. So calm down and let the damn man speak!" Akefia spat out.

"Thank you My Lord. I appreciate-" The doctor stated as he walked over to Ryou's unconscious form.

"Just shut up and tell us what happened already idgit. We have not got all day!" Akefia said also losing his patience.

_Damn, what a hypocritical bastard._ The doctor thought to himself as he was finally able to tend to Ryou's wounds without struggle. "As you wish My Lord's. But from what I tell you about what had happened, I cannot even explain it."

Bakura just glared at him, "Are you going to tell us what happened you wanker or just keep stalling as well as testing both of our patience's which are, as I fucking remind you, now becoming dangerously thin?"

Akefia just merely rolled his eyes at Bakuras statement, no matter how much he aggreed with it. "As you wish…" And with that, the doctor had statred telling the Deamon Lords of what had happened while they were gone simotaniously tending to the Ryou's wounds.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SQUIGGLES for the FLASHBACK!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**After Bakura pulled down Ryou's shirt to cover his wounds and left the room, he went straight to the healing chambers to inform the doctor of his new task. "Yes My Lord, I will get to it as soon as I can." The Doctor replied to Bakura after hearing his orders.**

"**Yeah, yeah whatever. Just make sure you get on it right away so I know you actually do your fucking job instead of getting drunk or high or whatever you do when I am not around." And with that, Bakura was gone. **

_**I am NOT like those Ra damned drunk guards! I do not get drunk when I am on duty! That sickens me that his royal bastardness would think of me that way!? I see why Ushio does not like the lords too much, but who am I kidding. I cannot turn against the Lords like he has. That is pratically SUICIDE! I AM TO YOUNG TO DIE! I BET THEY WOULD MAKE IT PUBLIC TO LIKE THEY DID TO PABLO! Poor Pablo… **_**The doctor thought in fear and sadness as he was finishing filing out some papers and taking care of a soldier he was tending to earlier. **

**This took about an hour before he was able to spare some of his time to go and tend to Ryou. The Doctor was very skilled in first-aid as well as healing magic. After how much he has done for the Deamon Lord's Army, he is one of their more trusted doctors on staff, next to Isis of course. This man's name was Dartz.**

**After finding two nurses to help him tend to this boy, they all made their way to his room. Immediately upon entering the room, he set down a towel on the bed and moved the boy's body, with the aid of the nurses, onto it to catch anymore blood coming from any of the wounds.**

**He then began to remove his shirt to get a full view of the wounds. But after removing his shirt, which is now so soaked with blood to the point that it looks more like a red shirt with black stripes on it than its original white and blue, they discover that his chest and stomach is littered with deep gashes, whip marks, and midnight black bruises.**

"**Who in the name of the Gods could have done this to the boy?" Dartz thought aloud as he lightly traced the outer rim of a bruise, Ryou's body involuntarily cringing at the touch. All the nurses could do was nod their heads in agreement, still trying to get over the shock of how bad this boy was damaged.**

**Just when Dartz was about to begin healing the wounds, he noticed black marking on the boys sides as well as more deep gashes and whip marks he did not notice at first.**

"**Nurses, help me roll this boy over. I think there are more wounds on his back." With that, both the nurses gently rolled the boy onto his stomach, careful not to make the open wounds worse.**

**But after doing this, all three sets of eyes widened with mouths gaped at the boys back. It was just like the condition of his chest and waist, but that was not what made them stare. No, for on his back there were two separate, but immensely strong seals.**

**Seals were either a series of symbols and hyroglifics or on some rare occurences, pictures of what was sealed. But with picture seals, the more detailed the seal was, the harder it was to break. They were hardly ever used anymore though. It is only used to punish anyone for sever crime they have committed, most commonly treason. But picture seals can be created by anyone with strong enough magic power, so there are chances that abusive parents would place a seal on their children to make sure they don't run away. In order to tell the difference between seals and people who have tatoos is that there would be an eerie glow once it is revealed to people who can see.**

**On his left shoulder blade was an extremely detailed picture of an angel wing. It was detailed down to the last feather. The pristeen wing stretching upwards as far as it would seem to stretch out of his back if they were once real. The seal markings were pitch black but had a purple glow to every detail that made up the seal.**

**Oh his right shoulderblade was, with the same level of detail, a demon wing. It had torn edges here and there along the sides of the wing and if you looked hard enough, the outer rim of the wing had a sharpened edge that looked as if it would cut through anything. As was the angel's wing, it was stretched upwards as far as it could reach. Instead the seal being black, it was pure white with a blue glow out lining the marking created.**

_**Who the hell did this? By looking at these wounds, there are clear signs that it was a parent who abused their child, but only a cold hearted bastard, not including My Lords….even if true at times… would create a seal of this magnitude. I wonder kwho though…I should ask Ushio, he would know. **_**Dartz thought.**

**After finally getting over his shock he turned to the nurses and determined eyes. "I am going to reliese the seals on this boy's back." This causes the two nurses to gasp but remained quiet allowing Dartz to continue. "But inorder to do this I need both of you to transport you some of your magical energy to me when you see mine failing. I was told to help this boy, and I will not disapoint our lords." **

"**But…what would happen if this turns out bad? You know what picture seals are used for... " One of the nurses stated nervously.**

**Dartz sighed and looked at the nurse with confident eyes, "I don't think these were placed on him for an act of treason or that he is dangerous. But if it makes you feel better, I will have a syringe ready to sedate him if necessary. Now will you two help me?" He asked with now pleading eyes.**

**The two lookes at each other and silently agreed with each other and looked back at him nodding. **

**Dartz only nodded and turned back to the boy after placing a syringe to sedate the boy in his pocket and gently placed his hands on his back and began chanting a spell softly. After about 8 minuets of chanting the nurses began to channel their magical energy to him. He progressed, the chanting became louder and louder until a blinding light began to erupt from the seals. **

**With a sudden burst of energy, both the Doctor and the nurses were thrown back against the far wall, one knocked out from hitting her head too hard as well as exaustion from transferring too much of her magical energy. The energy blast sent both the other nurse and doctor in a dizziness state and failed to notice the two different wings that were released from the boy's back.**

**On the right shoulder blade was the Demon wing. The wing was as dark as night, but with pure white marking decorating the wing in random directions. On the left shoulder blade was the angel wing. It was the purest of white with pitch black markings going in random directions.**

**After the seal was broken, pain shot through Ryou's back like a white hot blade. After screaming out in pain, his mind began to involuntarily cast a spell known to the angles to ease the pain of wounds. But little did he know that this spell was also a demon spell used to create an illusion to protect secrets. Since having both angelic and demonic wings, the spell took both affects and both eased the pain on his back and creating an illusion around the two wings that made both wings appear as generic white angel wings. **

**After some of the Pain had subsided from his back, Ryou finally stopped screaming and closed his eyes, exhaustion taking over his body. **

**Once this happened, the one conscious nurse finally was able to focus and stand on her own without becoming too dizzy to send her crashing back to the ground. Making her way back over to the bed nurse's eyes widened to the sized of dinner plates after seeing the two angle wings sprout from the boys back. But after looking at the boy, it seemed like he did not know the wings were there and/or how to fold them to lay flat on is back.**

**Trying not to scare the boy, she placed a hand on his back rubbing it up and down while looking at him with a confused and worried motherly hen look on her face. **_**How is the possible? **_**The nurse thought.**_** I mean there were clearly two different sets of seals on the boy's back, but there are two angle wings there in their place. And why are they just standing out…it's like he is a child…but that's beside the point…only children don't know how to fold their wings down when young….how long have they been sealed away…?**_

**After coming to the conclusion that the boy just did not know how to fold his wings down after them being sealed away, the nurse gently grabbed his wings and began to move them to a folded position….Big mistake…**

**Immediately after the nurse touched and moved Ryou's wings even slightly, his eyes snapped open and moved with great speed and punched the nurse as hard as he could square in the jaw. "STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU WENCH!" He yelled in a panic.**

**I mean, who would not. Someone is touching you're back in a mysterious room, well as mysterious as any room can be if you wake up in it. For all he knew it could have been some old pervert trying to rape him when he was unconscious. **

"**OW! Damn you have one hell of a punch! What the hell! WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL!?" The nurse screeched which got the attention of Dartz who was now able to stand normally. **

**Upon hearing this, he sped over to the nurse. "Are you ok?" Dartz asked and then turned to glare at Ryou. "Did you do this!?"**

"**What are you glaring at me for!? She was the one feeling me down my back like some old-!" But before he could finish his sentence, He felt something move behind him. Looking back he nearly screamed at the top of his lungs when he saw two wings on his back, but settled for a silent scream staring at them. **

**Seeing this, Dartz calmed down and slowly walked towards the startled Ryou. "I know you're scared. But you must understand…we are here to help you not-"**

**Finally snapping out of his shocked state, he turned to the Doctor with a glare while backing up a step every time he got too close to him "Help me? HELP ME!? So let me get this straight. Not too long after I wake up, I feel some random nurse start to feel me down, I punch her as hard as I can-" **

"**I would not back up if I were you" Dartz interrupted seeing that Ryou was backing up near an open window. But despite his warning, Ryou continued to back up.**

"**I can do whatever the bloody fucking hell I want Pippy Long-Stocking! So you can just shove it up –" But before he could finish, Ryou let out a frightened scream when he fell out of the window. **

"**DID YOU NOT SEE ME WARN HIM!?" Dartz said, but when he looked around he noticed the nurse had left the room. "Why does no one ever listen to me!? " He shook his head and noticed a bag in the corner of the room. "Hello, and what do we have here?" Without hesitation, he began to search the bag.**

**Meanwhile, free falling in the air, Ryou was unknowing flapping his wings desperately trying to save himself from sudden death.**_** I am going to die! I AM LITERALLY GOING TO DIE! I AM GOING TO BE THE FIRST ANGLE TO EVER GET SENT TO ONE RINGS OF HELL FOR NO REASON! I FUCKING SWEAR IT ON MY LIFE WHICH IS GOING TO END IN…Wait a bloody moment! I have wings again you baka! W-wait…HOW TO HELL DO I USE THEM AGAIN!? Gods it's been so lone and I am SOOOO screwed right now! If I live through this, I will-CRAP THE GROUND IS COMING CLOSER! Ok no time to think. TIME TO SAVE MY SORRY HIDE BEFORE I LOSE IT! **_**He thought.**

**After finally trying to flex his wings once again, the rushing air had finally stopped after flapping his wings enough to realize he is floating in the air instead of being a murder scene. Once opening his eyes after closing them throughout the whole free fall, he shot up in the air a few feet after seeing how his nose was just inches from the ground.**

"**HOLY SHIT! I could have been road kill just now! …but I'm NOT! HAHA TAKE THAT OSIRIS! I AM NOT DEAD YET!" As He was flying about cheering, he suddenly stopped and realized that he was outside and could finally escape this palace. "I-I can leave…I CAN LEAVE! YES, I CAN FINALLY GET AWAY FROM THIS HELL HOLE AND…wait…FUCK WHERE IS IT!?...No…no, no, No, NO! MY SATCHEL! MY MOTHER'S FLUTE! I LEFT IT IN THERE! I CAN'T LEAVE WITH OUT IT! ITS ONE OF THE LAST THINGS SHE GAVE ME!"**

**Panicking, Ryou flew back through the window into the room to see the doctor searching through his bag and pull out how flute. "You petty THEIF!"**

**Going into a fit of rage, he flew at the doctor as fast as he could, took his bag and flute from him and shoved him as far away from him as he could. He checked to make sure the other contents in the bag were still there before placing the flute back in and glaring daggers at the doctor who was now approaching him slowly with a needle he must have had ready in case this had happened. "Leave me alone! You can't force me to stay here!"**

"**Calm down kid. I won't knock you out if you just be a good little boy and let me treat your wounds."**

"**Little boy…LITTLE BOY!? You have got to be bloody kidding me!? That's what he said and I trusted him and he betrayed me for it! If you think I will let you, Pippy Fucking Long-Stocking, treat my wounds after being felt down, knocked through a window, almost dying from a free fall, and discovering that you were searching through stuff thinking I was dead without even checking! Yeah I am SOOO going to comply with you. Heh, not on your petty little life Pippy!" **

**After that Dartz slowly approached him with the syringe in hand, trying desperately to reason with him but with no avail for Ryou grabbed the nearest weapon he could find which happened to be a scalpel from Dartz's medical bag and held it as a dagger. As he was backed up into a corner, he knocked over the end table and the flowers placed on it to the floor causing the vase that held the flowers to break.**

"And just about then you two showed up, and I think you understand everything that happened from then on." As Darts finished telling the Lords what had happened, he finished bandaging the wounds that covered Ryou's body. "I am sorry I could only patch his wounds up and not heal them, I used most of my energy releasing the seal from his-And what My Lord is so funny?" He asked impatiently as he stood and gathered his things watching Bakura doubled over laughing.

After calming down to the point of chuckling, Bakura spoke. "H-He called you Pippy…Pippy freaking Long-Stocking! Hahahaha-OW! What the fuck was that for!?" He yelled rubbing his head where Akefia hit him.

"Funny as it maybe, you missed the importance of Pippy's story!"

"Thank you My Lord….HEY MY NAME IS NOT PIPPY! IT'S DARTZ!" Dartz snapped.

"Shut up, Pippy. Go and take care of another person or become the star of a circus and save small children or something." Bakura said, not even looking at 'Pippy'.

And with that, 'Pippy' left the room muttering about how he gets no respect and crazy demons.

"Baka no Pippy. Anyway, I did not miss the importance of it! I am concerned there is more to this boy than appears because certainly we did not expect to have an angle in our midst let alone one in a human village as well as having a very powerful seal on his back, containing his wings no less."

"I know, and to be honest that just makes him more adorable. Having angle wings sealed on his back" Akefia mused, not really paying attention to what Bakura said.

"You stupid bastard, and you accuse me of not paying attention. This is serious, if we are not careful we could; A) Lose a new mate, even if that is the last on our list with this boy, B) Have him run away back home and start a war, and C) Our Bet will be off!"

"Oh shut up Bakura. Our bet is the least of our worries." Akefia sighed and pinched and bridge of his nose. After a moment of silence, he snapped his figures "I'VE GOT IT!"

"Got what?"

"How we are going to keep the little tenshi here without worrying about him running off! And no we are not going to chain him TO THE BLOODY WALL LIKE A PRISONER!" Bakura closed his mouth immediately after he said that and kept quiet for him to listen. "We will both do a combined spell that creates a barrier around any exits in this room. By using a combined spell, no one BUT us will be able to lift it. Until he wakes up, we will leave it on his room so he won't go anywhere in the castle and get lost."

"My, my what a brilliant plan of yours. So you DO have a brain in that skull of your that for once in not in the gutter."

"Bakura, unless you want to sleep outside tonight, you will watch what you say." Akefia hissed stood up.

"Fine."

"Good, now let's do this spell so I can sleep. It's been a long day."

"Gods, you sound like a bloody woman." Bakura rolled his eyes and they both preformed the spell with ease. When they were finished Akefia immediately walked to the door with Bakura following in suit.

"Oh and Bakura, just for the comment I hope you have fun sleeping under the stars tonight."

"OH COME ON! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE-" Bakura slammed the door behind him cutting off his sentence.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SQUIGGLES ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**FINISHED! I AM ACTUALLY FINISHED! AND THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER DONE!**

**Ok Yes I know I know this was a filler chapter! A really boring one at some parts. Well except for when Ryou woke up. Hehe he called the Doctor Pippy Long-Stocking.**

**Yes I know the window was predictable but oh friggen well. My story, my plot. MWAHAHA! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I just like my story and typing what comes to my mind at the moment since…IT'S THE AUTHORS NOTES! That's my excuse and I am sticking to it!**

**I am very sorry for updating late on my story. I WAS BUSY OK!? It's hard not having a life…well scratch that. It's not very…unless you me…who is socially awkward and …yea I will shut up and stop typing before I tell you any more about my sad, sad life…which does not exist…heh…yeah…**

**Well self criticism aside, PLEASE R&R and I beg of you…yes beg, I do not berate myself for doing so, DO NOT FLAME! PLEASE DON'T! **

**OH! ONE MORE THING! I HAVE A LITTLE ANNOUNCMENT! And no its not one saying, "I AM SORRY I HAVE NO MORE IDEAS" Yaddy yadda. HELL NO!**

**This announcement is that I am creating a new story and I want to know what pairings people might want to see in it. It's the ironic School fic, BUT I ALWAYS WANTED TO DO ONE NOW SHUSH NONE BELIEVERS AND FLAMERS! SOOO when you review tell me what kind of paring you like to see. **

**And I cannot decide between Tender, Death or Bakushipping as the main paring. So if the polls point to Deathshipping I will put in Thiefshipping, but it may not be as good because I am not used to writing that.**

**I can write protagonist shippings as well for side shipping, it's just that they may not be as good because I am used to baku, death and antagonist shippings.**

**Again PLEASE R&R AND TELL ME WHAT KIND OF PARINGS YOU WANT! Until next time, TAKE CARE NOW! BYE-BYE THEN!**


End file.
